hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ordinary Sunday
is a single containing the opening and first ending theme of the ''Boys Over Flowers'' anime. Both songs, "Ordinary Sunday" and "Kenka no Atode," were performed by Tomohiko Kikuta. It was released by Bandai Music Entertainment on October 21, 1996. Background Both songs on the single were performed by , composed by TSUKASA, and arranged by Akira Nishimoto. The lyrics were written by Alice Sato for "Ordinary Sunday" and Leo Rinozuka for .[https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/花より男子#音楽 Hana Yori Dango on Japanese Wikipedia] Both songs were included on the soundtrack, Encore Piece from Tsukushi.https://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/B000064C89/ (Japanese) "Ordinary Sunday" served as the theme for the anime and the short film. The opening animation of the show features the Boys Over Flowers characters dancing to the song. The ending theme, "Kenka no Atode", animation features Tsukushi Makino standing in water, while she begins to walk towards an unknown man, presumably Tsukasa Domyoji. Track listing Lyrics |-| Romaji= Stepping out Don't be worry Sunday comes. It's your day. Stepping out futsuu no nichiyoubi ni Stepping out kiseki ga okoru It's your day Ima sugu pajama wo nugisutete Ano ko ni ai ni dekake youka Kiraware soude shisen sora shiteta Kurame no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye Daisuki na kutsu wa itsudatte Shiawase na basho e tsurete iku Dakishimetai no wa dareka ja naku Feiku janai jibun sa Se nobisezu ni utsumukazu ni Arukitai ne Just I'm stepping out futsuu no nichiyoubi ni Stepping out chisana try try try It's my day Itsumo chikamichi wo sagasu kedo Kyou wa yoyuu da ne mawarimichi Ima, toki ga tomatta kousaten Atarashii kaze ga fuite DOKIDOKI shite shinkokyuu shite Kakedashiteta Just I'm stepping out futsuu no nichiyoubi ga Stepping out hontou wa Wonderland Just I'm stepping out yu ushi na nichiyoubi nante Stepping out aru hazunai nai nai It's my day }} |-| Romaji= Kami wo sukoshi oroshita koto mo Naita ato wo kakushita koto mo Chitteta demo kikenakatta "naze?" Tsukuri warai shiteita koto mo Yuube amari netenai koto mo Kizuita demo tada mite ita "naze?" Itsudeatte sunao na kimochi ni nareru no wa Kimazuku wakareta kenka no ato dakesa Konna hazu ja nakatta nante Nagusamereba yokatta nante Kuyanda yasashiku nakatta "sousa!" Mou kore de honto ni kirette shimau kai Aitsu no moto he to hashitte shimau kai Ima wa ieru no ni (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you) Suki to nando de mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you) Nanika hanashitakatta koto mo Soko de zutto matteta koto mo Wakatta tayori ni sareteta "sousa!" Itsuka kitto nakushite shimau no ga kowakute Ikareru kokoro o ga atode kutameteru Dakedo sakenderu (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you) Mune wa dare yori mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you) Mou kore de honto ni kirette shimau kai Aitsu no moto he to hashitte shimau kai Ima wa ieru no ni (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you) Suki to nando de mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you) Dakedo sakenderu (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you) Mune wa dare yori mo... (Sorry, girl I was wrong and I love you) }} Videos Tomohiko Kikuta - Ordinary Sunday Hana Yori Dango opening Tomohiko Kikuta - Kenka no Atode Hana Yori Dango ending 1 References See also Category:A to Z Category:Singles Category:Music Category:Anime